bravelydefaultfandomcom-20200223-history
Yew's Diary/Tutorial
The following is a list of Tutorial entries in Yew's Diary from Bravely Second: End Layer. Jobs & Abilities ;Defeat the Kaiser! :The kaiser may have gotten the better of you this time, but you've only begun to fight! :You must grow stronger, and the key to that growth lies in gaining new jobs and abilities. ;Gain Job Levels :You begin as a mere freelancer, but will gain levels and obtain powerful new jobs as your adventure unfolds! ;Learn New Abilities :Each job has its own set of special abilities, divided into two types: command and support. :You'll learn a new ability with every job level that you gain! Changing Jobs ;Asterisk Holders :In your adventures, you will encounter formidable adversaries who possess artifacts known as "asterisks" that bestow unique powers. :Defeat an asterisk holder, and you can claim their job as your own! ;How to Change Jobs :To change jobs, select "Job" from the party menu. :Changing jobs affects your attributes, and also determines proficiency with arms and armor. You'll want to pay extra attention when choosing gear! ;Mix-and-Match Abilities :At any time, a character will be able to use: :*''All abilities for his or her current job'' :*''Job commands for one other job of your choice'' :*''All support abilities assigned to available slots'' Types of Abilities ;Command Abilities :These abilities can be used to achieve various effects. They're grouped by job as job commands. ;Support Abilities :These passive abilities work just by being equipped. Set up as many as you can to fill all available slots. Magic Scrolls ;Learning New Spells :To learn new magic, you'll need to buy scrolls. A single scroll will suffice for your entire party. :Remember, though, that you'll need to learn the corresponding ability before you can actually cast the spell. Abilink ;Link Your Abilities! :Abilink lets you use abilities that your friends have learned. :Have a friend who's further along? Borrow one of their powerful abilities, or coordinate with them and train different jobs! ;Using Abilink :Select "Abilink" from the Tactics menu, then pick a friend from the list. :You can only link one character per friend, so try to make at least four friends you can rely on. Custom Special Moves ;The Special Move Menu :You can customize a special move's name, dialogue, effect, and trigger condition from the "Special" menu. :Craft your own killer move, then show it off via Summon Friend! ;Obtaining Moves and Parts :You can acquire new special moves and special move parts by rebuilding Fort-Lune. :Repair facilities related to special moves to expand your repertoire! Favorites ;Save Your Favorite Setups :Optimizing jobs and abilities before a boss fight is always wise, but switching back and forth can be a chore. :Use Favorites to save yourself time and trouble! ;Open the Tactics Menu :You can save your favorite party configurations from the Tactics menu. Your current jobs, abilities, and equipment will all be saved, ready for the next time you want that same setup! ;Change Jobs With Ease :With favorites, you can switch jobs to meet any situation. Save your standard setup, along with a special formation for difficult foes. Or keep a party of mages ready for when you need all the spellpower you can get. A Friend in Need ;Agnès's Pendant :Agnès's pendant possesses the remarkable power to let you communicate and cooperate with players from other worlds! ;Join Forces :Register other players you'd like to play with as friends. :You can summon friends to aid you in battle, share abilities, and more! ;Register Friends :First, register as friends using your Nintendo 3DS systems. Then just meet via StreetPass, and you're all set! :You can also visit the adventurer to register friends via the Internet or a local connection. ;Use Update :Use "Update Data" from the "Save" menu to access the Internet and grab your friends' latest data. :Updating has a lot of benefits, so try to do it once a day! Party Order ;Time for a Bath! :Finally, a chance to soak your cares away! :To enter the men's baths, your party leader has to be—go figure!—male. :To change your lead character, just select Tactics from the party menu, then Order. Ask Agnès ;Help Us, Agnès! :Agnès will show you the way from the lower screen. When you get stuck, just ask her for help! ;Tell Us More, Agnès! :When you want more details, just tap the icon on the lower screen or press the L Button to talk to Agnès some more! Party Chat ;Getting to Know You :A lot can happen on a journey, and your companions will have plenty to talk about. When the icon appears on the upper screen, press the Y Button to listen in! Recommended Level ;Are You Strong Enough? :The recommended level for taking on each dungeon is displayed on the map below. If you find your foes too daunting, try leveling up elsewhere! Autobattle ;Quick and Easy Combat :During battle, press the Y Button and select Repeat to repeat previous actions and make combat a cinch! You can also adjust battle animation speed by pressing left or right on the +Control Pad. ;Save up to Three Command Sets :There's more: you can store up to three sets of commands to repeat whenever you like! :Save full-on assaults, MP preservation techniques, or your very own strategies! ;Switch On The Move :You can even change tactics on the move. Just open the R Button menu and select Autobattle settings! Encounter Rate ;Tiz's Hidden Power? :Is it luck, or can Tiz will foes away with the force of his mind alone? Open the R Button menu to adjust the Encounter Rate! ;Use the Power Wisely :An encounter rate of 0 is the default, while -100% means you'll encounter no foes at all, save for bosses. :Avoid random encounters entirely and you'll miss out on valuable experience and loot, so use this power wisely! Yew's Diary ;About Yew's Diary :Behold the majestic "U" on its cover! All right, "Yew" doesn't begin with the letter "U", but Yew already knew that, didn't U? ;Master of Monsters :Ever the scholar, Yew keeps detailed notes on the creatures he encounters in his personal bestiary. Defeat the same enemy multiple times, and fill its pages with all sorts of trivia and helpful information! ;Opening the Diary :Press right on the +Control Pad or touch the left side of the lower screen to open the map menu, then tap the diary icon or press the A Button. Quests ;Tutorial Quests :Tutorial quests are your chance to learn tricks and info that will serve you well on your journey. :As an added bonus, completing these quests will earn you a host of rewards! ;Checking Quests :Press right on the +Control Pad or touch the left side of the lower screen to open the map menu, then select the notice board for quests and rewards. Go Moongazing ;First Contact :Select the Moon icon from the map menu to communicate with Magnolia's friends on the Moon. Help them rebuild their home! Row, Row Your Boat ;Navigating Shallow Waters :Kamiizumi's "mighty galleon" can only ply shallow, coastal waters. Press the A Button to embark or disembark at beaches or ports. Set Sail in the Rubadub ;A Seaworthy Vessel :Finally you can navigate the open seas! Press the A Button at ports or beaches and set sail! ;Bathe at Your Leisure :Enter the bathhouse at any time from the ship icon on the map menu. You can switch to your old rowboat as well! Take to the Skies ;The Airship Rubadub...? :Finally, you can get after the Skyhold! To land the ship, find an open area and press the A Button. If you're over open water, the Rubadub can serve as a regular sailboat again. ;We Have Liftoff! :To summon the Rubadub, touch the ship icon on the map menu. Touch it again to open the ship menu! Rebuilding the Moon ;A Trip to Fort-Lune :A Ba'al attack has left Magnolia's home in shambles. Do what you can to help repair and rebuild. As the Moon recovers, its resources will serve to help Yew and his friends on their quest. ;Repairing Facilities :Select a facility you want to repair and the number of workers to put on the job, and construction will commence. Repair the roads between craters and reclaim even more areas to develop! ;Many Hands Make Light Work :With every StreetPass encounter, the population of Fort-Lune will grow by one. :A task that takes one worker an hour will take two workers only thirty minutes. Bring in more people and reap the benefits! ;Let's Get Building! :Use buttons or the lower screen to assign work. Press right on the +Control Pad to open the panel for button input. Gifts from the Moon ;Moon Aid :Build facilities like item labs, workshops, and bioplants and they'll reward you with periodic presents. Raise the building level and reap even more potent rewards! ;The Adventurer's Shop :You can buy Moon-made goods from the adventurer, as well! :(Level up facilities to acquire special moves and parts.) A Moonless World ;The Moon is Gone!? :The Moon has vanished from the sky, and the rebuilding process has come to a halt. :Your ghostly guide Altair has gone missing as well, leaving Yew unable to add records to his diary's bestiary, and the party perplexed as to what to do next. ;Whither Pope Agnès!? :Agnès has been whisked away to another dimension by the kaiser, leaving you without anyone to give guidance. Try talking to the townspeople. Perhaps they have information that will prove useful. Ba'als and Buster Ships ;Ba'alology 101 :Ba'als are fearsome otherworldly invaders that have come to Luxendarc for purposes unknown. Ba'als may appear when updating data, as a side effect of a StreetPass encounter, or may be sent by a friend. ;Fighting a Ba'al :Touch a Ba'al to engage it in battle, but it's game over if you're defeated! Check its level to assess the threat! ;Buster Ships :Soften Ba'als up with a pre-battle barrage! Your party gets one ship, plus friends can join in the action! ;Let 'em Have It! :Target a Ba'al, choose Fire, then select your ships and let the barrage begin! The attack will be more potent if the Ba'al and your ship share a color! (*Ship color is determined at random.) ;Protect and Send Ba'als :Fort-Lune's radar can keep track of seven Ba'als at most. When an eighth arrives, the oldest will vanish—unless you protect it. You can also use StreetPass to send challenging Ba'als to other players! Did Someone Say Chomp? ;Watch and Play! :Why not take a breather from adventuring to make plush chompers for fun and profit? Bring up the Chompcraft window, and Yew and his friends will work tirelessly as long as you keep your Nintendo 3DS open! ;Sew, Sell, Profit! :You can make good coin by stitching up cute and cuddly versions of the curious creatures we call chompers. To get started, tap the Chompcraft icon on the map menu. Brave & Default ;Brave & Default :A new take on classic combat. Default to store up power, then Brave to unleash it on your foes! ;Default :Decline to act during a turn, and you can store up BP to use later, and defend from enemy attacks in the process! ;Brave :Use the turns you've banked or take future turns in advance to perform multiple actions in a single go! :Use it when the time is right to drop the hammer on tough foes! ;It's All About BP :Taking an advance on future turns will send your BP into the negatives. You'll recover one per turn, but you won't be able to act until you're back at zero. It's a high-risk, high-reward proposition! Summoning Friends ;What is Summoning? :Other players' characters can be summoned to aid you. :Your affinity with friends' characters will rise with each summoning, increasing their effectiveness! ;Send Your Best :You can set which character will perform what action when other players summon you. :Show them your ultimate ace in the hole! ;Summon Wisely! :Ask your friends to send their strongest attacks before you tackle a boss! Already used it up? No problem—just have them send it again! Then be a friend and send one back. Everybody wins! Special Moves ;About Special Moves :Special moves are powerful abilities that can be unleashed under certain conditions. Look for the special move command! ;Using Special Moves :Special move trigger conditions can be set for each character. Set a physical attacker to trigger specials by Braving ten times, or a mage to do so by casting five spells. Remember that changing conditions will reset the count at zero! ;Share the Power :When you use a special move, the music changes—that's your cue! As long as the special move music is playing, the party's stats will get a boost! ;Special Move Combos :Chain together special moves before the song ends and all bonuses will remain in effect for the duration of the music! :So stack 'em up, and don't forget about friend summons, too! Bravely Second ;The Power to Stop Time :Break from the restrictions of turn-based combat and act as you see fit. This is your time to shine...Bravely Second! ;Press START to Stop Time! :Press the START Button at any time during battle to bring the flow of time to a halt. :While Bravely Second is in effect, all attacks will hit for critical damage! ;What It'll Cost You :Performing actions during Bravely Second will consume a special type of energy called SP. :Normal attacks and items will cost one SP each, while actions that normally require BP will consume that many SP instead. ;Borrowing SP :You can take an advance on SP just like BP, but you won't be able to use Bravely Second while in the red. Plan accordingly! SP ;Storing SP :Your hourglass stores time as you play, or while in Sleep Mode. :You'll gain 1 SP every eight hours, up to a maximum of 3 SP. ;Want More SP Now? :Then have an SP drink! Touch the bottom right of the lower screen or press the R Button to open the SP drink menu. ;What Are SP Drinks? :Use one and your SP will increase by 3. :Note that SP drinks are a premium item purchased with actual money, not in-game currency. :Please enjoy responsibly! Breaking Limits ;9,999 and Beyond! :Have you powered up to the point where you can inflict 9,999 damage on your foes? There are foes out there who can survive even that, but there's a way to go beyond that limit! ;Stop Time to Break Limits! :During Bravely Second, it's possible to deliver more than 9,999 points of damage! :It's also possible to heal more than 9,999 HP with recovery items or magic. Fight On ;Go on a Victory Streak! :Finish off the enemy in one turn, and you'll have the chance to take on another wave of foes. :Keep your streak going as long as you can for bigger and better rewards! ;High Risk, High Return :Press the L Button (or touch the lower screen) to fight on, but be warned—any BP you spend won't come back! Spellcraft ;Build Your Own Spellbook! :Gain job levels as a wizard, and you'll learn spellcraft, giving you the power to create new spells on the fly to match the ever-changing tides of battle! ;Master the Art of Spellcraft :Once you've learned spellcraft, a list of possible modifications will appear each time you select a spell. Fire a frost dart or build a lightning wall! Just remember that crafting spells will cost additional BP. Side Stories ;Look for Blue Map Markers :Have you noticed blue markers popping up on the lower screen map? :These point the way to side story destinations. ;Tell Me More! :Bravely Second's side stories will shine light on the motivations and personalities of the asterisk holders of the former Eternian army. :Oh, and you can fight them to claim new jobs, too! ;Edea Takes a Stand :Each side story features two asterisk holders pitted in an ideological dispute. As the grand marshal's daughter, Edea will be called upon to make tough decisions and persuade her countrymen to see the light! AI Friends ;You Always Have a Friend :These plucky chaps are there for you when other friends are hard to come by. :You can set Abilinks and summon them, just as you would with your usual friends! Net Friend Invites ;Recruit From the Internet! :Having trouble racking up StreetPass encounters? :Net Friend Invites are just the thing! :With this feature, you can connect to the Internet and find new guests to aid you. ;Inviting Guests :Just talk to the adventurer, and select Update Data from the Save menu. You can get a special present once a day! StreetPass ;Nice Move, Stranger! :Who cares if you're not quite friends? Even guests can be summoned in battle to unleash powerful moves! :Anyone you encounter via StreetPass will be registered as a Guest, so try to collect as many moves as you can! ;Update From the Save Menu :The Save menu icon will light up whenever you encounter someone via StreetPass. :Select it to collect the latest data! Tent Events ;The Fox and the Tent :Talk to the faithful fox companion of the adventurer to set up Yew's magic tent. :A restful evening will restore all HP and MP! ;A One-Night-Only Event :The tent is the stage for special events that occur nowhere else. Listen in and you just might see your traveling companions in a whole new light. :The fox won't stay in the same location forever, so don't miss out! Adventurer's Cottage ;Rest Up While You Can :The adventurer has set up cottages in treacherous locations throughout the land. You're welcome to spend the night there before a tough battle...for a small fee. :Just talk to your mysterious red-garbed patron when you need a good rest! Category:Yew's Diary in Bravely Second: End Layer